letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Poison
The Poison (traducido como: El veneno) es una canción de la banda de Rock Alternativo y Pop Rock The All-American Rejects perteneciente al álbum de la banda sonora de la película Alice in Wonderland Almost Alice. Letra Original= You were so young And I guess I'm old Open your eyes And I'll keep mine closed I prefer standing And you take your seat I'll be wide awake You'll be asleep And you fall down a hole That's the one place we both know You'd take me with you if you could But I wouldn't go I guess that sometimes We both lose our minds Find a better road I can be pensive You can be so sure You'll be the poison You'll be the cure I'm alone on the journey I'm alive none·the·less And when you do your very worst Mmm it feels the best And you fall down a hole That's the one place we both know You'd take me with you if you could But I wouldn't go I guess that sometimes We both lose our minds Find a better road And you fall down That's the one place in this world That we both know You'd take me with you if you could If you could I'd lose everything Can't you see their faces melting As the sun rains from their eyes Who are you to keep your head With the hearts that you hang behind? Look at yourself Look in the mirror Don't you see a lie That you tell yourself again A thousand times And the truth that makes us laugh Will make you cry You wanna die? No? So you fall down a hole That's the one place we both know You'd take me with you if you could But I wouldn't go Because sometimes We both lose our minds Find a better road |-| Español= Eras tan joven Y supongo que yo estoy viejo Abre tus ojos Mantendré los mios cerrados Prefiero estar de pie Y que tu te sientes Estaré bien despierto Tú estarás dormida Y tu caes por un agujero Que es el único lugar que ambos conocemos Tu me llevarías contigo si pudieras Pero yo no iría Supongo que a veces Ambos perdemos la cabeza Para encontrar un camino mejor Puedo ser pensativo Y tú puedes ser tan segura Tú serás el veneno Tú serás la cura Estoy solo en este viaje Estoy vivo, no obstante Y cuando peor lo haces Mmm te sientes de lo mejor Y tu caes por un agujero Que es el único lugar que ambos conocemos Me llevarías contigo si pudieras Pero yo no iría Supongo que a veces Ambos perdemos la cabeza Para encontrar un camino mejor Y tú caes por un agujero Ese es el único lugar en este mundo Que ambos conocemos Me llevarías contigo si pudieras Si pudieras yo lo perdería todo ¿No puedes ver sus rostros fusionándose como la lluvia y el sol desde sus ojos? ¿Quién eres tú para conservar tu cabeza con los corazones que dejaste atrás? Mírate a ti misma Mírate en el espejo ¿No ves una mentira que te repites a ti misma una y mil veces? Y la verdad que nos hace reir a nosotros Te hará llorar ¿Quieres morir? ¿No? Y tu caes por un agujero Que es el único lugar que ambos conocemos Tu me llevarías contigo si pudieras Pero yo no iría Por que a veces Ambos perdemos la cabeza Para encontrar un camino mejor Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de The Poison? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:The All-American Rejects Categoría:Pop Rock